


incantava household

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Post Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: follow eleonora and edoardo's usual days in their apartment!





	incantava household

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hey! could you please write just super cute domestic Incantava together in their apartment. Thank you! Also I really like your fanfics and thanks for being one of the few writers in this fandom who posts.

mornings in the incantava household started off with eleonora waking up to the smell of buttered toast and croissants, and strong coffee, just the way she liked it. edoardo was an early riser, which was why he always had the time to make breakfast for the both of them.

on weekdays, they’d obviously be off for school, but on the weekends, they liked to take their mornings nice and slow. they’d watch the news together, before starting on the work they had, so that they could have the rest of the day free.

on saturdays, the duo did their grocery shopping together. well, mainly _edo_ did, while ele picked out candy, frozen pizza, chips and soft drinks, or wine. after that, they’d go over to ele’s old place to visit her roommates and check on martino. ele also helped the boy study to get his school life back together, while edo just helped him with his closet and generally, his entire life. he knew what martino was going through. it wasn’t easy to recover from something like that, no matter how prepared you think you are. ele understood it, too.

on sundays, they’d go for a run in their private park. or, well, _ele_ did. edo mainly just trailed behind her, gasping for air, trying to catch up. and ele had to slow down by a lot, just to let him catch up to her. his excuse for not being as fit as her was that elites like him don’t need to be running around anywhere. they had their cars. 

ele whacked his head after that.

for dinner, they took turns to make it, and if they were both lazy to, they’d just order in, or go to the nearby restaurant, only. a few streets away from theirs. they finally finished off their nights by watching their favourite tv series, sense8.

well, not really _finish_ the night like that, if you know what i mean.


End file.
